Many vehicles include a trunk or other storage cavity having a deck lid that is moveable between open and closed positions to selectively allow and restrict access to the cavity. A hinge assembly may facilitate movement of the deck lid between the open and closed positions. The hinge assembly may include torsion rods that urge the deck lid toward the open position.